Amo tanto la vida
by vicky.blanqe
Summary: Huddy en el futuro, solo eso dire. No me gusta resumir xD
1. Chapter 1

Hacia mil años que no escribia un fic y hoy se me dio por comenzar uno... la semana que viene estare comenzando la uni asi que entre eso y el laburo, no se cuanto tiempo tendre para ir actualizandolo con rapidez, pero espero hacerlo una vez por semana.

Este fic hace un salto temporal de unos 6 años, desde la operacion de cuddy.

El titulo hace alusion a la canción de Ismael Serrano y ya veran por que, no en este ni en el proximo capi... sino dentro de varios. Espero que lo disfruten y que la inspiracion no se me vuelva a ir.

Sin mas preambulos, el capi.

* * *

-Ya llegue cariño!

Lisa se quito los zapatos apenas entro a su casa, hacia ya 8 días que volvía del hospital en tren y las cinco cuadras que debía caminar desde la estación esta su calle se le hacían eternas sobre sus tacos de 10 cm. Tiro las llaves en la mesa del recibidor y sonrió al ver a Rachel salir de la cocina con las manos llenas de harina, dispuesta a saludarla.

-Otra vez me estas cocinando tu?- lisa le beso la frente y le desarregló el cabello mientras la niña sonreía.. ya había cumplido los 11 años y estaba enorme, ya era toda una señorita.

-Papá tenía ganas de comer pizza, así que estamos cocinando unas nosotros- ni bien la niña termino la frase, por detrás apareció su "papa" abrazándola con fuerza y mirando a lisa con ternura

-Como te fue en el hospital?- aun abrazado a Rach, le dio un bonito beso en los labios –yo termine temprano y vine antes… espero que no te haya molestado.

-La reunión se alargo más de lo esperado- lisa se quito la chaqueta y él se la cogió como todas las noches

-Ven.. la comida ya esta lista, déjame poner la mesa.. tu lávate bien las manos que te chuparas los dedos con la delicia que te hemos cocinado!

Cuddy los dejo solos y se fue para el baño, pensando lo afortunada que era de tener un hombre como él en su vida… no había mejor esposo que James Wilson.

Se metió en el baño y recogió un poco el cabello, se lavo el rostro con agua tibia y se quedo mirando su reflejo, faltaba poco para cumplir los 50 años y aunque se mantenía increíblemente bien, los años le habían dejado marca. Se coloco una de las cremas que usaba diariamente para no perder la suavidad de su piel, algo que james siempre elogiaba.

Llevaba el cabello bastante más corto y enrulado, gafas pequeñas de marco ancho que resaltaban sus hermosos ojos… había engordado algunos kilos pero le sentaban de maravilla… había pasado mucho tiempo. Suspiró. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto, también. Pues aunque Lisa agradecía cada día haberse casado con James… también se preguntaba como hubiera sido su vida si se hubiese quedado con Greg, como hubieran sido las cosas… si ella no lo hubiese dejado ir.

Pestaño un par de veces y luego volvió a mirarse al espejo, sacándose esas ideas de la cabeza. Se desabrocho el sostén y se lo quito sin la necesidad de sacarse primero la blusa. Se miro por última vez al espejo y salió del baño dispuesta a comer unas ricas pizzas.

En la mesa del comedor ya la estaban esperando; estaba todo servido, impecable… Desde que se había casado con James cada cena era así: flores en la mesa, alguna que otra vela y comida casera exquisita.

-Como te fue en el colegio, mi vida?- pregunto Lisa mientras Wilson servia pizza para sus dos mujeres

-Pues…normal- la niña sonrió, y quien no supiera que era adoptada, hubiera dicho que tenía la misma sonrisa que su mama.

-Tu cada vez mas escueta eh!- la madre la regañó con dulzura, eran muy pocas las oportunidades en que la retaba o alzaba la voz, su niña era una dulzura hecha persona y sabia que eso debía agradecérselo en gran parte a James. Ahora miró a su esposo- Y a ti? Perdona que hoy no pudimos ir a almorzar… estuve muy ocupada con la gala

-No te preocupes… yo tuve un día tranquilo…-sonrió como siempre, james siempre sonreí y así continuaron cenando.

Luego de que tomaran el postre mirando la televisión en la sala, Rachel se fue a dormir y la pareja se quedo sola en el salón.

-Esta enorme- dijo Lisa quien estaba recostada sobre el pecho de James. Este le acariciaba el cabello y el cuello a todo momento- Parece ayer cuando era solo una bebita y ahora… dios! Que vieja que estoy!- ambos se largaron a reir de golpe, mirándose a los ojos.- Te amo, lo sabías, no?- el oncólogo asintió mientras pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por los labios de su mujer

-Yo también te amo a ti; Lis- El terminó cogiéndola en brazos y la llevo así hasta su habitación, ambos iban en silencio, besándose a penas.

Hicieron el amor como cada noche. Ella se acurrucó a su lado y pasó su brazo por la cintura, pegándolo más a ella, para que la abrigara en la noche. Alzo la vista y sonrió. Después de todo, las cosas no había salido mal.


	2. Chapter 2

He aqui el segundo capi, y les aviso que ya tengo casi todo el tercero escrito, asi que muy prontito lo estare subiendo... para las que se estaban desesperando... tendran su tan merecido huddy ya en este capi

Ojala que les agrade.. y dejen sus comentarios! :)

XOXO

* * *

Lisa había pasado casi todo el día perdida en sus pensamientos… aquella fecha la volvía loca, la atormentaba año tras años… se cumplían 7 años de que había dejado a Lucas, se cumplían 7 años de que se había dejado llevar por su corazón y le había dicho a House que lo amaba… Bufó agotada y volvió a firmar papeles como de costumbre.

No duró mucho mas de un rato antes de dejar caer la pluma en su gran escritorio y abrió el segundo cajón, el único que llevaba llave… revolvió los papeles algo apresurada hasta que al fin pareció tranquilizarse. Sonrió con melancolía. Entre sus dedos tenia la única foto que House había accedido a sacarse con ella y Rachel. La miró una y otra vez y creyó que era capaz de mandar todo al carajo e ir a buscarlo donde fuera que estuviera. Cerró los ojos, sonrió aun más y los volvió a abrir

-Serás cabrón- mascullo perdida en sus pensamientos- tarde tres horas en convencerte de que nos saquemos una foto… y cuando accedes…- volvió a mirar la foto- no puedes posar como una persona normal.

_-jodes mujer! Que sabes que no me gustan las fotos!- House tenia a la niña en brazos y la ponía a la altura del rostro asi Lisa no podía fotografiarlo- sacale al microbio este o a ti… a mi no me jodan!_

_Lisa no podía parar de reir… disfrutaba tanto de estas peleas, que cada vez que podía sacaba la cámara solo para molestarlo a el_

_-Vamos House! Es mi cumpleaños y no tengo una maldita foto!_

_-Pues sacate una con tu madre y james… claro, si no te molesta que salgan dormidos y babeando!- el bajo a la niña un instante y miro a Lisa- no hagas ese puto gesto!- ella lo miraba haciendo pucheritos, con esa carita de niña buena que derretía completamente al médico.- QUE NO HAGAS ESE GESTO!- el se ponía como loco pues ella siempre terminaba por convencerlo. Lisa lejos de desistir se mordió el labio y el bufo agotado- VALE… PERO SE LA ENSEÑAS A ALGUIEN Y TE JURO QUE TE ASESINO!_

_Lisa asintió contenta y puso la cámara en automático sobre la mesa, se acomodó a su lado y abrazo a Greg por los hombros, quien, apenas la luz comenzó a acelerar, abrió la boca y le mordió la mejilla a Lisa que pego un grito de golpe… y así salieron en la foto: House mordiéndole el rostro a su chica, y ella, con la boca tan abierta que un poco más y se le veían las amígdalas. _

-Me pediste que no se la enseñara a nadie… y aquí esta..7 años metida en un cajón- paso la yema de sus dedos por la fotografía y se quedó embobada mirándola…

-Hola cariño!- cuando la puerta se abrió y James asomó la cabeza, ella metió la foto en el cajón y lo cerro lo mas rápido que pudo. Suspiro algo cansada y alzo la vista. Y le sonrió a su marido… le sonrió aunque tenía ganas de llorar.

Aunque la visita de su marido fue breve, este la invitó a almorzar, y ella con toda la dulzura del mundo lo rechazó diciendo que tenía muchísimo trabajo pendiente. Mentira. Mentiras… un día por año se daba la licencia para no trabajar, para hacer que trabajaba… para sufrir en silenció y decidirse a pasar el día perdida en sus recuerdos, en añoranzas y en los buenos momentos vividos.

Así pasó la tarde completa… y a eso de las 8, cuando se cercioró de que casi no había gente en el hospital, cerró la puerta con llave y bajo las persianas; puso algo de música suave en su laptop y mientras se descalzaba, se recogió el cabello y luego se sentó en el sofá… ahí se bebió el ultimo café del día. Extrañando la sensación de House rodeando su cintura. Extrañando, una vez al año, al amor de su vida.


	3. Chapter 3

Aca les dejo el tercer capitulo de este fic... para las que les interese, hoy fue mi primer dia en la Uni y estoy super contenta... un dia menos para ser diseñadora grafica!

* * *

Cuando la música cesó, caminando descalza por el despacho fue a colocar algunas más…una selección de jazz que él le había grabado. Sonrió. Volvió a sonreír… y finalmente se le borro la sonrisa. Ella comenzó a canturrear la letra. Aquella que él solía cantarle cuando tocaba el piano…

Al cabo de un rato, cuando ya tenía los ojos demasiado húmedos para pretender estar bien, se comenzó a arreglar para salir. Se calzó y se soltó el cabello. Se puso su abrigo de paño y lo cerró luego de enroscarse su bufanda, finalmente se puso los guantes y cogió el maletín. Apagó las luces y suspiro.

-Que serás cabrón- sonrió mientras lo decía, al momento de cerrar tras de sí, la puerta del despacho.

Apenas salió del hospital, se le heló la nariz, debía estar haciendo bajo cero y en cualquier momento nevaría. Le encantaba cuando nevaba… A ella le encantaba. Y a él también.

_-Déjame ponerle el gorro a Rachel y ya estoy!- Lisa estaba en el salón de su casa, vestida con un jean casual, campera, gorro y guantes. Y llevaba unas All Star. House se las había regalado y ella se las ponía cada vez que podía._

_-Con lo que tardas, terminara por derretirse la nieve, mujer!_

_-No jodas House! Que no para de nevar hace 5 días!_

_Finalmente las dos mujeres hicieron la aparición juntos, Rachel iba combinada con Lisa y aquello se le antojo increíblemente bonito a Greg, quien desafiando las leyes naturales les sonrió con dulzura. _

_-Jaus!- grito Rachel moviendo sus brazos como loca para que el la cogiera_

_-Ya va niña… no ves que no llevo el bastón?- pese a hablarle algo borde, se acercó cojeando y la agarro con fuerza pues la niña era una bola con tanto abrigo- Estas guapa… no tanto como tu madre, pero vale, eres…. Bonita?- Rachel se largó a reír, siempre se reía cuando le hablaba Greg… y Lisa.. Lisa estaba idiotizada mirando a Greg hablarle así_

_Los tres juntos salieron al jardín delantero de la casa de Cuddy, estaba todo cubierto de nieve… era cerca del mediodía así que el sol brillaba bastante y eso hacia un poco más agradable el clima. _

_Greg se sentó directamente en la nieve y Rachel sobre el… juntos comenzaron a hacer un gran montículo de nieve, que luego de un rato, con el detalle final de la zanahoria en el rostro, se convirtió en un bonito muñeco de nieve._

_-Tiene la cabeza chueca – criticó Lisa, quien estaba sentada sobre un tronco pues decía que si se sentaba en el suelo, se le enfriaría el culo._

_-Y tú las peras desparejas y nadie te jode…. Vamos, que el muñeco que hizo TU hija quedo precioso.-Lisa lo miro alzando la ceja, el siempre remarcaba el hecho de que Rachel era solo hija de Cuddy. Cuando esta abrió la boca para responderle, él le sonrió de lado y le aclaró.-No te enfades, sabes que la cosa esta a mí… también… me... importa. –Y ahora fue Lisa quien sonrió, pues importar, era sinónimo de querer…_

Miró su reloj por quinta vez esa noche… al parecer el tren venía con algunos minutos de retraso y ella se estaba congelando en el andén. Se froto las manos que iban cubiertas con unos delicados guantes de cuero marrón y suspiró. Tenía la nariz súper colorada y los labios algo agrietados. Llevaba aun su bufanda de lana y el corro calzado, cubriéndole más de la mitad de la frente… taconeó un par de veces pues ya casi no sentía sus pies.

Se acomodó mejor su bolso cuando escuchó como llegaba el tren. Apenas este frenó delante de ella, espero que bajaran algunas personas y se subió al vagón más cercano. Hacia su izquierda había algunas personas… así que caminó hacia la derecha y se sentó en el sitio más alejado que había. Giró su rostro y miro por la ventana que daba al andén contrario al que ella había subido.

Cruzó sus piernas y apoyó su codo en ellas, dejando reposar su barbilla en su mano, viendo la desolada estación…. Y el tren arrancó de a poco… Unos metros más adelante había alguien parado en el andén, mirando hacia el tren…

Y fue ahí cuando lo vio… y no supo si era real o una ilusión. Pegó su rostro al vidrio y creyó morir en esa experiencia…. House la miraba a los ojos, apoyado en su bastón, con un abrigo cerrado hasta el mentón y un gorro de lana. Pestañó un par de veces y cuando mire fijamente de nuevo afuera, el seguía allí, con una media sonrisa en los labios y los ojos más azules que nunca.

Y no tuvo tiempo a nada, el tren ya había salido de la estación y ella no pudo hacer más que tirar su cabeza hacia atrás, cubrirse el rostro con las manos y largarse a llorar.


End file.
